


drabbles!

by hetalianbliss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M, Nicknames, Nordics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalianbliss/pseuds/hetalianbliss
Summary: drabbles and short fics consisting of mainly the nordics! not every drabble is a ship.mostly fluff, romance and friendship :)
Relationships: Denmark/Finland (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Female Denmark/Female Norway (Hetalia), Female Finland/Female Sweden (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Sweden's Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denmark and Norway attempt ((ATTEMPT)) to put together IKEA furniture. Yeah, it goes just the way you'd imagine it.

"Faen i helvete!"  
"Is this seriously this hard?! Sverige's really out here--"  
"It's a table! It shouldn't be this difficult!"  
"No, Norway, it's a..." Denmark's eyebrows furrowed and he turned, rummaging around for the box. Upon finding it, he checked the front for the name then proceeded to put it down and turned back again to Norway. "It's a LACK coffee table, Nor!"  
"Let me tell you what, you _lack_ some major brain cells. And that Swede lacks more, so we're gonna call him and tell him that the store he practically lives in makes no sense." 

“Great idea!”

\- - -

“Ja?”  
“Your furniture store is dumb.”  
“‘S not. Y’know it’s not, yer just angry.”  
“It’s stupid. And doesn’t make sense.”   
“Did he mention it’s stupid?” Denmark added.   
“See? It’s stupid!”   
Sweden sighed.   
“D’you need help? I'm not... _too_ busy today.”  
Denmark and Norway exchanged looks, then, defeatedly, turned back to the phone.  
“...Yeah.” They both replied in unison. 

"I'll be over in an hour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> faen i helvete = norwegian curse words, basically means "fucking hell" :D
> 
> also thank you so much for reading! <3


	3. "Angel"? [Nyo DenNor]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girlfriends getting used to their new relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> evelyn - nyo norway  
> gina - nyo denmark

"Why are we watching this movie again?"  
"What? You don't like it?"  
"Well, I do, it's just-" Evelyn shifts and rests her head on Gina's lap, "it's not as good as it was when it came out."  
With a chuckle, Gina combed her fingers though her love's hair. "That's okay, my angel, we can do something else."  
Evelyn made an audible _mmf!_ , her face flooding with heat. "Angel? That's a new one!"   
"I thought you'd love it!"   
"No, I do! You just shocked me, is all."   
"Hmph." Gina leaned down and their lips met, adding to the playfulness of her complaints. After parting, Evelyn added,  
"Call me angel more often, why don't you?"


End file.
